


Day 24 - Gloryholes

by Spidey_Sins



Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Glory Hole, Gloryhole, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, So Bucky has to get blown in secret lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27181699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spidey_Sins/pseuds/Spidey_Sins
Summary: Peter had been going to the gloryhole for about four months, he loved the anonymity of it all.He was able to get some action, suck dick unashamedly without being known. And it was pretty great.Bucky, however, felt bad every single time that he went to be the other side of it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Series: Kinktober 2020 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959547
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Day 24 - Gloryholes

**Author's Note:**

> If you’ve been following my list on tumblr, you would have noticed that this was actually tomorrow’s kink. I switched tomorrow and today’s because I didn’t feel like I had enough time to get everything done that I wanted to do, so I switched them.

Peter had been going to the gloryhole for about four months, he loved the anonymity of it all.

He was able to get some action, suck dick unashamedly without being known. And it was pretty great.

It was even better to be able to pretend it was someone else. Someone he knew. Not being able to see the receiver he was working with made things easy to pretend he was doing it with someone he wanted to.

Maybe it was wrong to picture Bucky. One of his teammates. But he couldn’t help himself. There was something about the other man that just drove him crazy.

But there was the issue that he was straight. So of course Peter wouldn’t try anything. But he was just stuck wishing and projecting onto every pretty dick that was stuck through the hole he worked at.

And honestly, it was better than nothing. Maybe it wasn’t everything he wished he could have, but at least he was still getting some.

————

Bucky felt bad every single time that he did it.

He was so afraid that people would find out. Hate him for liking men. Sure, people were more accepting in the 21st century, but he still felt the need to keep it secret. He didn’t want to have more people hate him when he already got it enough.

So he found secret ways to do it. Anonymous. No one would ever know it was him, no one had anything to hold over his head. Going to the so called ‘gloryhole’ was perfect for him.

And if he imagined it was a certain hyperactive spider on his team, no one would know. It all stayed hush hush and he was safe.

————

Peter got ready for his first suck of the day, getting chapstick on to ensure that his lips wouldn’t dry out. The floor underneath his knees wasn’t the most comfortable thing, but he could deal with it. He always did.

Then he moved the little slot out of the way, allowing the hole to open up. Time for the first person.

He could already hear footsteps, a good sign that someone was on their way to him. He grinned to himself, settling back on his heels and waiting.

He heard a gentle knock at the wood and he laughed softly. “Yes?”

“Okay, good. Just wanted to make sure someone was on the other side,” said the gruff voice, clearly trying to stay quiet.

Peter chuckled softly. It wasn’t uncommon for someone to try to hide their voice. That was the point of the hole, after all. Staying anonymous. “Well, I’m here. Wanna get started?”

He heard the telltale sound of a belt buckle being undone and then the unzipping of pants and he waited, licking his lips.

When the cock was finally slipped through the hole, his mouth was watering.

“Damn,” he whispered, unable to help himself. It was perfect. Long, thick, had some gorgeous looking veins running down the length of it. He wanted his mouth on it so badly.

This one was so easy to imagine it was Bucky.

The deep voice that almost had a shy note to it, the absolutely perfect cock...

Peter licked his lips quickly, leaning in and taking the head into his mouth. He didn’t want to wait. And he didn’t want to keep the receiver waiting either.

He sucked gently, wanting to get a feel for it first. Wanted to see how the other man would react.

————

Bucky groaned from the first touch, fist curled tightly as he gently banged it against the wall. “Fuck,” he breathed. “Don’t hold back, alright? I don’t care how long I last. Just want it to feel good.”

He heard a giggle from the other side of the wall and felt the vibrations from it around his dick. So he supposed he got the message across.

His hips rocked weakly and he bit his lip, not wanting to be too loud. He couldn’t be too loud. He just needed to enjoy himself quietly. He could handle that much.

He knew he was so dirty, thinking about young Peter Parker choking on his dick like whoever this is was. He knew it was awful of him. For so many reasons.

But he just couldn’t bring himself to stop quite yet. At least no one knew.

No one would know.

And if Peter was on the other side, thinking the same things, it would be okay. No one would know.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr at spidey-sins for more content!


End file.
